civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallian War II
The Second Gallian War (Mid February-March?) is a server wide conflict between the nation of Gallia and the Anti-Gallian Movement (AGM). The purpose of the war is to contain the presence of Gallia, which before had led to a server-wide domination of terror. It should be noted that ashtonx777 disagrees with the time order as well as many of the obviously anti-Gallian comments in the article. An alternate article on this topic written by ashtonx777 is in the works after his reappearance in 2018 with a vow of impartiality and openness to criticism and recommendation. Following the battles of Second Lil-Korea and Third Bruhl, Gallia sustained catastrophic losses that saw it lose a vast majority of its equipment and some of its more notable fighters. As such, Gallia has unofficially caved in and AGM has thus unofficially claimed victory, though it should be noted no surrender has been offered. The Spark Most of the server was already preparing for a world war when the return of ashtonx777 and the rest of Gallia was announced. Many pledged loyalty to the new nation, while others refused to bow down to the returning power. The war was started by an ambush by Gallia on a Thilwohrian spawner. The spawner caused a skirmish between Thilwohrian and Gallian troops, in which Thilwohr lost many items. Later the spawner was successfully destroyed by mozilla561. Beginning of Conflict The war took off when a second wave of attacks was launched by Thilwohr. While the attack initially failed, and Gallia appeared to be the victor as it was attacking many towns in Thilwohr, the tide changed in a matter of seconds with Shwons entrance into the war on the side of Thilwohr. Cutepuppies began to help Thilwohr regain captured land, ashtonx77 and his allies were killed many times by Shwon and Thilwohr. The First Battle (Second Battle of Bruhl) Gallia's troubles did not stop with Thilwohr and Shwon however, soon after the initial reclamation by Thilwohr and Shwon DeetsMC of TRE issued an official declaration of war on Gallia, shortly after this ApBoss a former Gallian turned AGM(Anti-Gallian Movement) tped AGM forces where Gallia's homeblock was located the forces flagged one plot of land and were flagging another when Greasy a Gallian came naked attempting to break the flag however AGM forces gave chase and killed him. Soon after the original AGM forces took this photo op below before resuming flagging. The AGM (Right) Assembled before starting to flag again. Many nations after seeing Gallia for what it truly is joined the AGM and began assisting swelling the ranks of AGM. Tragedy would befall the invaders when Gallian forces armed with invis pots began breaking flags costing AGM untold amounts of money, eventually another spy within Gallia tped AGM forces into the gallian vault which was then flagged by XSphinxHDX of TRE (Old_Valyria) the vault was soon taken and sacked, not before Thilwohr slaughtered many Gallians within the vault. The Second Battle (Battle of Mozartia) The second of the battle started out when Gallia surprise attacked Mozartia and began slaughtering the civilians soon a contingent from the AGM began amassing. The battle appeared to be going in Gallia's favor before they began to be forced to retreat do to the onslaught from AGM forces. The battle resulted on losses on both sides, however the battle ended when XSphinxHDX began to attack the outpost that Gallia had set at Mozartia and began to draw more AGM forces to the site. Adzy of Arkstal secured victory after he slew Greasey and ashton, causing the rest of the Gallian forces to falter and drop back their assault. Then there was only was the matter of flagging back the claimed plots, which was done without incident. The Third Battle (Siege of Lil-Korea) A third pivotal battle began when Gallian forces launched an attack on the magnificent city of Lil-Korea, owned by compleks of the D.P.R.K. Though compleks had not officially joined the AGM, Gallia acted on screenshots of him conversing in an AGM meeting and laid siege. After assessing that not enough AGM troops could arrive to actually thwart the invasion, compleks combat logged to save his city. Later on, with no way to flag, Gallian forces left the area to wait for his return. Taking advantage of their absence, a strike team led by Bpixer attempted to take their outpost and thus cut off their return. In a brief battle, AGM lost half their forces with no losses for the Gallians, leading to a clumsy retreat and effectively giving Gallia the city, though the claiming still could not continue. The ultimate result was turning the whole nation of the D.P.R.K., formerly not on any side, into the AGM. Compleks later reclaimed the lost land without any conflict after multiple warlogs by Bruhlian members. Gallian Barbary Many were upset with Gallia when they needlessly attacked an innocent mayor when he was showing them his newly founded town. This led to tensions growing higher, and new motivation for AGM. The Fourth Battle (Battle of the Intimidator) Combat erupted again when AGM forces attempted to capture the city of LuigisMansion, but the attempt collapsed when the Gallians played a risky gambit and attacked the Super Star Destroyer Intimidator (created by the city of Chaeronea) to draw them away. In the brief scuffle, Pelleaon was killed and was forced to watch as they plundered and wrecked his enormous ship, effectively removing Chaeronea from the war. AGM attempted to help fight them back, but were beaten back. The Fifth Battle (Siege of LuigisMansion) The Fifth Battle began when AGM forces launched a massive assault on the city of LuigisMansion, the flagging went well until the attackers were forced to go back to the border and begin claiming in from there. This was caused by slight confusion. The AGM forces however were doing quite well in their endeavor having killed 2 Gallians with ease and gained two new sets of p4. This battle proved that Gallia was not invincible and could in fact be beaten. The Sixth Battle (The Siege of Fort Vulcan) The Sixth Battle started when Gallian Forces began flagging Mozilla's town of Fort Vulcan, soon after forces from the AGM began trickling in and reclaiming the captured territory. The claiming went well and their was no resistance due to the sheer power of the AGM forces. The Seventh Battle (The Siege of Appareil) The Siege of Appareil began when Gallian forces began claiming a Gaffy era grinder that was claimed by Juxtaposition57, soon after forces that had already amassed to reclaim captured territory at Fort Vulcan, these forces soon began amassing at the captured grinder again claiming back the land with no resistance. During this Siege however XSphinxHDX struck down DoritosClassic with his bow Die AF! Over the course of the battle Ashtonx777 was struck down by BixNood using his sword Nightingale. The Eighth Battle (Second Battle of Lil-Korea) Despite the D.P.R.K. insisting upon its withdrawal from the AGM, Gallian forces attempted once more to flag the capital of the D.P.R.K., Lil-Korea. Calling upon its many allies, the D.P.R.K. forces began a recapturing of minor claims made by Gallia. A small skirmish began when Gallian troops under Acyric attempted to stop the flagging, though it became clear they were only drawing away from the flagging itself. The D.P.R.K. and allies (which is essentially AGM) gave chase, and almost we're caught in a pincer movement, which resulted in the death of Pelleaon, though they successfully in turn killed DaTrueAzn and chased the others away. Fearing their return, compleks and AGM leader DeetsMC held the reinforcements in capital, where indeed Gallia returned to reclaim, despite compleks and Pelleaon of the D.P.R.K. insisting they did not want conflict. A severe battle erupted in the snowy tundra around Lil-Korea, where Gallian forces soon found themselves outgunned, outgappled, and simply outfought. The legendary fighter Acyric fell in battle to Hooson, losing his equally infamous sword Coolsurdy's Abuse, while a number of other Gallians also perished, with minimal losses for the D.P.R.K. and their allies. At the end of the battle, the D.P.R.K. reinstated their desire for independence in the war, warning Gallia further attempts would lead to a similar outcomes. The Ninth Battle (The Third Battle of Bruhl) The Ninth Battle began when a small strike team of AGM members and D.P.R.K. Members attacked what was believed and eventually confirmed to be the Gallian Vault. Once it was confirmed and the vault was claimed the AGM forces and Allies had little time before a counter attack from Gallian forces was mounted. The Gallian forces attempted to make landfall but were quickly met with arrows and swords and chased relentlessly by the Warrior Juxtapostion57 of Elements Empire. They were each struck down by the mighty warrior. The battle however eventually came to a head when Gallian forces mounted a semi successful counter attack. Aforementioned, Juxtaposition whittled down their numbers to the point they could no longer send in troops to defend the location. AGM reinforcements arrived and helped drive the Gallian survivors into the ocean, where they were able to retreat. Reinforcements for the Gallians did arrive- but far too late. AGM claimed the vault and struck a critical strike to the Gallian war machine, causing some of its members to lose faith and defect. General Information Formal Name: The Second War of Gallia Belligerents: Gallia vs. Shwon, Thilwohr, Spain, The Roman Empire, Elements Empire, and Arkstal(<3). (AGM Forces) Fronts: Bruhlian Homeland, Thilwohr Grinder Outpost, Mozartia, Lil-Korea, SSD Intimidator, LuigisMansion, Significant Battles: (Second)Battle of Bruhl (AGM Victory) Battle of Mozartia (Strategic AGM Victory) First Siege of Lil-Korea (Gallian Victory) Battle of the Intimidator (Gallian Victory) Siege of LuigisMansion (AGM Victory) Siege of Fort Vulcan (AGM Victory) Siege of Appareil (AGM Victory) Second Battle of Lil-Korea (Strategic AGM Victory) Third Battle of Bruhl (Strategic AGM Victory) Current Effects The War is currently not affecting anyone as it has been unofficially ended due to gallian inactivity and defection. Unofficial End The war was unofficially called to an end by General XSphinxHDX of the AGM, and Consul of TRE. In his speech he declared that March 17 should be known henceforth as Victory Day. Category:Military Conflict